The New Bean Brigade: Initiation Test
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Hannibal returns and reforms the group with members new and old. And thier first mission involves a flame headed kid and his genius sisters.
1. Member roster

Disbanded after Hannibal was trapped in a time vortex, the Bean Brigade has returned bigger and badder than ever. Only a few of its' original members remain, but the group has added some fresh new blood that Hannibal is certain will help him conquer the world. So enjoy the profiles of some of the most underused or obscure villains this side of the TV screen.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Beekeeper

**Real Name: **Doc Beesley

**First Appearance: **_Johnny Test _episode # 27B "Johnny Bee Good."

**Costume: **Yellow bodysuit with horizontal black stripes and a beehive emblem in a red circle on chest; black gloves, boots with gray fringe; gray full-face mask with yellow mouth and top with black stinger on the latter; red goggles with light-blue lenses.

**Weapons**: "Honeymobile" a truck with a large beehive on back; "Honey Blaster", a multi-barreled weapon; parasail-like device made of bee netting. Since joining the group, Mather has built him several additional weapons, including stingers that fire from his gloves and beehive shaped grenades.

**Chief Henchmen**: A swarm of bees that he controls.

**Biography: **The Beekeeper first came on the scene in the town of Porkbelly, where he forced his bees to steal all the chocolate in the town. That way, people would have no choice but to buy nutritious honey bars. Eventually, he was defeated by Johnny Test and unmasked as Doc Beesley, manufacturer of the honey bars. After spending some time in prison, he was freed by former toy manufacturer Wack-O to join "the Super Duper Johnny Stopping Evil Force Five", a group of villains who had been defeated by Johnny. The group was successful in capturing Johnny, but were eventually defeated when his sisters, Susan & Mary, formed a group to help rescue him. Spending another tilt in prison, he eventually escaped and became of one of the new members of the Brigade, leading to another confrontation with Johnny. One of his annoying trademarks is his habit of making frequent "bee" puns (using the word in place of "be"). Due to his rather silly gimmick and costume, his best friends in the group are Tolinator & Mather.

-------

Black Cuervo 

**Real Name: **Zoe Aves

**First Appearance: **_El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera _episode #2a "Enter the Cuervo."

**Costume**: Black bodyshirt, boots, gloves (see weapons), helmet with pink goggles and stripe down front with two ovals near bottom, forming bird-like face; pink tights with thin horizontal black lines.

**Weapons**: Jet wings for flight, laser blaster on wrist, claws on gloves, sonic device for summoning family members.

**Biography**: Zoe is a member of the Flock of Fury, a group of bird-themed super villains that includes her mother, Voltura & grandmother, Lady Gobbler. By day, she's a moody, Goth-like teen, but at night she becomes the villainous Black Cuervo (Black Raven in Spanish). She has a love-hate relationship with classmate and conflicted hero El Tigre. When the BB came to Miracle City to recruit a new member to replace Camille Leon, Zoe caught their attention. She proved herself in a battle against El Tigre and, though she lost, she was offered membership. Her closest relationship in the group is with fellow female Charmcaster.

------

The Box Ghost 

**First Appearance: **_Danny Phantom _episode #2 "One of a Kind."

**Costume: **Dark gray overalls, cap; gray gloves, shirt; black shoes. His skin is light blue.

**Weapons/Powers**: The Box Ghost can control any kind of box, levitating them and releasing their contents on his victims. He can also control bubble wrap, which he coils around people like a snake.

**Biography**: No one knows the origins of the Box Ghost, or how he obtained his powers. Though he thinks of himself as a great villain, he is considered a minor nuisance by his ghostly peers and his enemy Danny Phantom (indeed, his one only true act of great villainy was to unleash the contents of Pandora's Box). Because of this, he is good friends with Tolinator. BG hopes that joining the Brigade will increase his reputation, but only time will tell if that indeed happens.

------

Charmcaster

**First Appearance: **_Ben 10 _episode # 23 "Tough Luck."

**Costume: **Pink jacket with tails and high color, with purple cuffs, heart designs on sleeves and designs on tips of tails; purple tights, shirt, shoes.

**Weapons/Powers: **A small bag, worn on her hip, from which she can produce a number of items, including razor sharp rings, bombs and even bats. The bag is apparently bottomless, as it can hold items much larger than it. Charmcaster also possesses inherent magical abilities, allowing her to cast spells (though she requires a spellbook to do this).

**Biography**: Charmcaster first came on the scene when she freed her uncle, the evil sorcerer Hex, from prison. The two sought to recreate the Keystone of Bezel, which would give Hex ultimate power, although she later double-crossed her uncle to possess its' powers for herself. Defeated by Ben Tennyson & his cousin Gwen, she was sent to prison, but escaped and sought to possess Ben's body and control the Omnitrix. After accidentally switching bodies with Gwen, she was defeated again and sent to juvie. After briefly joining the Negative 10, she learned of auditions for the new BB, and the rest is history. Charmcaster's closest friend in the group is Black Cuervo. Her magic powers make her a valuable asset to the group and she often takes charge when Hannibal or Mad Jack are not around.

------

Control Freak

**First Appearance: **_Teen Titans _episode #18 "Fear Itself"

**Costume: **Black overcoat with silver shoulders and patches on sleeves and front; brown pants, sash, boots, bandolier, and fingerless gloves; tan shirt and stockings.

**Weapons**: A remote control, which allows him to animate any object he chooses or control or travel through any electric device (i.e. a television).

**Biography**: Nothing is known of the origin of this peculiar villain, a portly nerd. His pursuit of wealth and fame has brought him into contact with the superheroic Teen Titans, who have foiled him on two occasions. After that, Control Freak fell in with the Brotherhood of Evil, who gave him new equipment to destroy the Titans. Facing the Titans East instead, he was handily defeated and sent to prison. Freed by the Brotherhood, he was frozen with the rest of the villains when they faced the new expanded Titans. After thawing out, he was recruited to join the Bean Brigade, facing the Titans again, until the group disbanded following Hannibal's disappearance. When Hannibal returned, CF gladly rejoined the group, becoming one of only 3 original members to do so. He has a big crush on fellow member Charmcaster, and frequently attempts to woo her, much to her chagrin.

------

Hannibal Roy Bean 

**First Appearance**: _Xiaolin Showdown _episode #42 "the Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean"

**Costume**: None, Hannibal is simply a small, brown bean.

**Weapons**: The Moby Morpher, a Shen Gong Wu that allows Bean to transform himself or others, into whomever he wishes. Through unknown means, it also allows him to increase in size. On occasion, Bean also wears a mechanized suit of armor, equipped with hand blasters.

**Chief Henchman**: The Yin Yang Bird, a black & gray colored bird, which occasionally serves as a means of conveyance.

**Biography**: Hannibal Bean has been around for years, causing evil wherever he goes. It was he who turned Chase Young evil by preying on his desires to become the greatest warrior ever. However, Chase ultimately turned on his benefactor, sealing him in the Yin Yang world. Inadvertently freed by the Xiaolin Dragons, Hannibal has resumed his goals of world conquest, while also attempting to destroy Chase and the Dragons. Realizing he needed allies in his plans for world domination, he organized a gang of underappreciated or overlooked villains to create the Bean Brigade. In his most grandiose scheme, he attempted to restructure all of time, but was knocked into a time vortex and presumed lost forever. As luck would have it, the time travelling villain Mad Jack located Hannibal and returned him to the present, where they quickly began rebuilding the group. Now Hannibal has resumed his plans for world conquest and will crush anyone who stands in his way.

------

Lock-Up

**Real Name: **Lyle Bolton

**First Appearance: **_Batman: The Animated Series _episode #45 "Lock-Up."

**Costume: **Blue tights, leotard with silver collar; black bodyshirt, boots, belt with silver buckle, balaclava; silver shoulderpads, connected by chains running vertically down leotard to belt; white gloves.

**Weapons: **Length of chain; assorted high-tech traps/restraints.

**Biography**: Bolton was originally the head of security at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, but was fired after his sadistic treatment of the prisoners was revealed. Believing that it was those in power who allowed criminals to exist, he became Lock-Up and captured several of Gotham's most prominent people (Mayor Hamilton Hill, Commissioner Gordon, etc.) and took them to an abandoned prison ship to kill them. The hero Batman confronted and defeated Bolton, sending him back to Arkham as an inmate. He eventually escaped and was recruited by Hannibal to create restraints to hold the Teen Titans. His trial successful, he was granted full membership, even after the Titans escaped and stopped the villains. Though he originally viewed himself as someone who wanted to lock up criminals, his time spent in jail has changed this and he has no plans to incarcerate his teammates.

------

Mad Jack

**First Appearance: **_Time Warp Trio _episode #11 "The Seven Blunders of the World."

**Costume: **Black shoes, tuxedo with red lapels; lavender shirt, socks; red bowtie; monocle in left eye.

**Weapons: **Pocket watch, which allows him to travel through time, later obtained a staff with an hourglass head that possessed similar abilities.

**Biography: **Mad Jack is the brother of Joe, a talented magician and uncle of a nephew of the same name. When his brother gave Joe (the nephew) a magic book, Jack sought out his nephew to obtain it and become "master of all time." This has brought him into conflict with Joe and his friends Sam & Fred (as well as their granddaughters from the future), who frequently outwit the villain in his many attempts to obtain the Book. While travelling through time, Jack encountered Hannibal Bean, stuck in a vortex following his latest scheme, and returned him to the present. Hearing Hannibal talk about the Bean Brigade, and liking the idea of having a group of villains to help him in his schemes, Jack helped Hannibal reform the group. As a reward, Hannibal made Jack second-in-command of the group, and he can often be found leading them on missions. However, due to his lack of fighting skills, he tends to let the others do the grunt work for him.

--------

The Mather

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode #79 "Mather & Fervent."

**Costume: **Purple mask, boots, bodyshirt with yellow division sign emblem on chest; light green skullcap with yellow "M"-shaped horn (see Weapons), belt with black buckle and two " " on front, cape; tan shorts covered with various mathematical symbols; pink gloves, tights.

**Weapons**: Helicopter blade in horn for quick escapes; assorted math related weapons including the "calcu-laser", a human sized slide-rule, various throwing projectiles shaped like numbers or mathematical signs, and "decimal points" that can melt through anything. "Infinity-Dome" a device in his headquarters that allows his thoughts to be emitted as blasts of energy.

**Chief Henchmen**: The Co-Efficients, a collection of thugs that wear costumes identical to his, save for the skullcap and chest emblem (which is a yellow number).

**Biography: **The Mather was once a normal scientist in Go City, who turned to crime when the city refused to fund his "unethical mathematical experiments." During a battle against Hego of Team Go, the Mather ran afoul of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, and vowed to destroy the latter, using his resources to erase all records of Ron's existence. He then used the calcu-laser to turn Ron into an "anti-matter boy" capable of destroying anything he touched. Tracking the fiend to his lair at the Equator (located at 0 longitude & 0 latitude) Kim & Hego battled him, but it was Ron's dad, an actuary, who defeated him, using the power of the Infinity Dome against him. He was imprisoned in Go City, until he escaped and joined the Brigade. As a member of the BB, the Mather's skills come in handy, though his math/number related puns are annoying to his teammates.

------

Motor Ed 

**Real Name: **Eddie Lipsky

**First Appearance: **_Kim Possible _episode # 41 "Motor Ed."

**Costume: **Blue T-shirt with ripped sleeves; gray pants; black gloves, shoes, belt with gold buckle; blue "ED" tattoo on left arm.

**Weapons**: Large, destructive monster truck.

**Chief Henchmen: **Chops, his miniature "main bro" who wears a light green shirt, dark green pants, black gloves, and brown shoes, belt, and bandolier; assorted nameless thugs/mechanics in green outfits.

**Biography**: Despite his grunge rock appearance, Ed was once a great engineer. However, the scientific firm he worked for wanted him to cut his mullet hairdo, and he promptly quit. Since then, he has dedicated his mechanical skills to crime or random destruction (usually the latter). He has had two runs-ins with teen hero Kim Possible, one of which involved his cousin, Dr. Drakken. Eventually, Ed was recruited to join the Bean Brigade, and fought Kim again with some of his teammates, in a losing effort. After the group disbanded following Hannibal's disappearance, Ed launched a plan to use a high-powered rocket engine to create a super fast car, but was once again jailed. Luckily, Hannibal returned and freed him from jail, and he happily rejoined the group.

------

Slipstream

**Real Name**: Heavy C (possible nickname, real name unrevealed)

**First Appearance**: _Static Shock_ episode #9 "Winds of Change."

**Costume**: White short-sleeved shirt; gray metal visor, breastplate with pink tornado insignia on purple circle; purple shoulder pads, studded wristbands, kneepads, tennis shoes with white sides; pink shin guards, terrycloth cape; light blue pants; blue cap; black belt.

**Biography**: This villain was once a portly bully, who used his size and strength to intimidate others. After the infamous "Big Bang" occurred in his hometown of Dakota, he developed the power to control wind. He can use it to fly, fire concentrated tornadoes at foes, create gale force storms, or pick up objects. He wreaked havoc on Dakota and clashed with the city's resident hero Static, but ended up in prison. After escaping, he joined the Bean Brigade until they disbanded, then went back to Dakota, where he lost his powers along with all of the other Bang Babies. When Hannibal returned to reform the group, he had Mad Jack pluck Slipstream from the past so he could still possess his powers. Now he's back and more of a blowhard than ever.

------

Tolinator

**Real Name: **Lou

**First Appearance: **_Codename: Kids Next Door_ episode 2B "Operation: N.O. P.O.W.U. H."

**Costume: **Yellow bodysuit, gloves; toilet paper rolls as wristbands (see Weapons) and cowl; long, toilet paper cape; blue toilet seat collar; brown shoes.

**Weapons**: Wristbands allow him to mummify people in toilet paper; also uses plunger on occasion. During one outing, he donned a toilet-shaped breastplate equipped with urinal cake throwing discs, and plungers and scrub brushes used as projectiles.

**Biography**: Nothing is known about the origin of this bathroom based baddie. He is an enemy of the Kids Next Door, but is not respected by either his foes, or his criminal peers. Still, he never gives up, hoping one day to best the KND and achieve the fame and success that has eluded him. Unfortunately for him, Tolinator has experienced failure after failure against the KND, achieving only one significant victory (destroying their plan to make the Grand Canyon into a large bowl of cereal). Desperate for an edge, he saw an ad recruiting villains for a new team and showed up. Although initially rejected, he stowed away on the team's first mission and proved himself enough to be made a full member. Since joining the new BB, Tolinator has developed a friendship with the Box Ghost, who knows what it's like to not be respected.


	2. Villain Idol

The New Bean Brigade #1

"Initiation Test"

--------------------------------------------------------

At the local Middleton prison, two inmates were having a friendly discussion.

"I gotta tell ya cheap man, I didn't think we'd ever bond, seriously" Motor Ed said.

"Yeah, when I first met you, I thought you were annoying" Frugal Lucre added "but once I figured out you were the cousin of my idol, Dr. Drakken, things really took off from there."

"With you as my cellmate, this prison term will go by like that, seriously" Ed replied.

"Actually, we won't have to worry about that" Lucre explained "I've been working on a plan to get us out of here. What we do is hide some pillows under the blanket, so the guards think we're sleeping. Then using parts from the kitchen and shopyard, we build a death ray and…"

"Hold the phone, how the heck are we supposed to build a death ray with that stuff?" Ed asked.

"Actually, Drakken left me some plans for one" Lucre explained "they're around here somewhere."

The crook looked under the cot and around the cell; as he did, Ed heard the sound of someone approaching the cell.

"Congratulations Motor Ed" said a Southern accented voice "parole's come early for you."

"It's about time dudes, seriously" Ed said, "I was totally in here on a misdemeanor charge…" he added, as he turned to his saviors. "No way! Bean dude? I thought you were like, adrift in the time-space continuum, seriously."

"I was, but thanks to a new friend, I got out" Hannibal explained "anyway, I'm reassembling the Brigade, so I'm busting you out of here."

"Ed, you haven't seen the plans have you? I know I left them…giant bean!" Lucre exclaimed.

"Relax Lucre, he's cool" Ed explained "I did some work for bean man before ending up in the joint."

"I'd love to stay and meet your pal, but I do have more villains to retrieve" Hannibal replied "so let's get going."

"Oooh, are you busting us out?" Lucre asked happily "hold on a few minutes while I get my stuff."

Ignoring him, Hannibal turned the key in the lock. Getting it was easy enough, after taking the guard out with a well-placed vine chop. Ed then closed the cell door behind him, carefully, so that Lucre didn't hear.

"Let's get out of here" he ordered the other man; the figure produced a pocketwatch, and in a flash, the three disappeared.

"Okay, I'm all ready" Lucre added, before noticing they had gone "hmm, they must have been in a hurry. Oh well, I'm sure they'll be back for me any minute."

-----

Later, in his new headquarters, Hannibal surveyed his new team, consisting of Control Freak, Motor Ed, Slipstream (who had been plucked from time before all the Bang Babies lost thier powers), and Mad Jack.

"I can't believe I could only get three of the original members to return" he lamented "I tried ta make household names of those other villains, and this is the way they repay me?"

"I don't know what to tell you" Control Freak said "most of the team has moved on to other things, or disconnected their phones."

"So what's the plan bean dude? Is it just gonna be the five of us?" Ed asked.

"Not a chance" Hannibal replied "if I can't convince anyone else to return, I'll just have to recruit some new members."

"How are you going to do that?" CF wondered.

"The most effective way possible; put an ad in the paper and see who shows up" Hannibal explained.

-----

Soon the auditions to recruit new members were underway. A large table was in the middle of the hideout, with Hannibal, Control Freak, & Motor Ed behind it. For some reason, Hannibal was wearing a tight black shirt.

"Okay, bring in the first applicant" he said.

Entering the room was a young girl with white hair and a pink jacket.

"Name?" Hannibal enquired.

"Charmcaster."

"And why do you want to join our little group?"

"I'm always looking for allies to help me in battles against my enemies" Charmcaster replied "in fact, I was part of a similar group not long ago."

"Not bad dudette, but we're gonna need to see some qualifications, seriously."

Charmcaster responded by putting her hand out; suddenly, Ed's chair was yanked from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Are those 'qualifications' good enough for you?" she asked.

"I like her skills, not to mention her smoking body" CF said.

"She is good, maybe too good for this group" Hannibal agreed.

"Come on, we can have a competent villain once in a while" CF added.

"Are you sure you don't just want her to join cause you like her?" Hannibal asked.

"That might be a factor, yes."

"Well, her magical powers do make her an asset" Hannibal said "okay, she's in."

-----

The next applicant was a middle-aged fellow in a purple & pink costume.

"I can already tell from your costume that this is going to be very painful" Hannibal said.

"Fellow villains, I am…the Mather!" the man said sinisterly "the malevolent master of math. The nefarious number-user. The adversary of addition!"

"We get it dawg" Ed said, "but a math villain, that's pretty lame bro, seriously."

"You won't think so when you see me in action" Mather replied and pulled out a large "6" and "4."

"Behold my number projectiles!" he said, tossing them forward, where they knocked over Hannibal's armored suit, which was mere feet behind the judges.

"Um, I promise to pay for that."

"Well, his costume is garish, his overall motif is pathetic, and he strikes me as pathetic and whiny" Hannibal said "he's exactly what we're looking for.

Congratulations Mather, you made it to the next round."

"There's a next round?" Ed asked puzzled.

-----

"Now, Mr. Beekeeper" Hannibal began "why should we hire you?"

"Well, I can control bees for one" Beekeeper said "I bet there aren't any other villains who can do that."

"True, but that doesn't really help us evil scheme wise, does it?" Hannibal asked.

"Well, what if your scheme is to steal all of the world's honey?" Beekeeper asked, "then I'm your man."

"Do you have any other, non-bee related skills?" CF asked.

"No, I mean, I'm the Beekeeper, doing stuff with bees is my whole thing" he explained "if I were like, 'Fly Guy' or something, then my thing would be flies, but I'm not, so it isn't."

"I'll make you a deal" Hannibal said, "we'll consider you if you shut up right now."

"Deal."

-----

"Where's the next applicant?" Hannibal asked his co-judges.

"I don't know" CF said, "nobody showed up. Instead, we got this box."

"Open it bro, maybe it's my Car Power magazines or something, seriously."

Control Freak opened the box, and out popped a familiar blue-skinned specter.

"Greetings human bean fellows, I, the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboard and square, wish to join your little team to prove my deadly powers to my enemies!"

"I liked your entrance, but you need to wow us with a show of power" CF said.

"Very well, witness the powers of the Box Ghost and beware!" BG then used his power on the box he came in, moving it to and fro.

"Witness my control of boxes and tremble, tremble I say!" he said.

"Uh, we'll call you" Hannibal replied uneasily.

-----

After the Box Ghost left, the next applicant came in.

She was a young woman with well-tanned skin, wearing a purple and indigo striped halter-top and wristbands, white pants, and black shoes. Under her arm she had an enormous purse.

"Name?" Hannibal inquired.

"You're kidding, right?" the girl asked, "you must know who I am."

"I do" CF said "you're Camille Leon, well-known heiress, reality show star and failed singer. And if I may add, one hot mama!"

"Well, I'm glad someone here knows who I am, even if he is a creepy, acne-ridden geek" Camille replied.

"Why would somebody like you want to join a super villain group?" CF asked, ignoring her comment.

"See I've had a bunch of encounters with this really uncool and unfashionable hero girl, Kim Possible, or something…" Camille explained.

"Whoa, hold the phone, you know Red?" Ed asked.

"Um, pardon me, guy with ugly hair, I'm talking here" Camille said "anyway, I figured if I could work with some other villains, maybe I could stop her from always bothering me."

"Uh huh, so what exactly do you do, Miss Leon?" Hannibal asked.

"Watch and see unfashionable bean person" Camille replied, as she turned herself into pop singer Britina "pretty impressive huh?"

"Sorry, but we don't need a shapeshifter, on account of this" Hannibal said, holding up the Moby Morpher "which can turn me into anything or anybody I want. And frankly, I find ya rude, spoiled, and annoying."

"Those are my best qualities" Camille said "but before you make your decision, listen to me sing."

"That's okay, you don't have to…" Hannibal began, but Camille didn't listen and began to sing 'Fergilicious.'

"She's very talented" CF added.

"I dunno bro, I think you only like her cause she's hot."

"So? That's enough to get my vote."

-----

After Camille was forcibly removed, the final applicant came in.

"Hi, my name's Tolinator, and if you give me a chance, I can prove to be a great villain."

"Uh huh, and what exactly do you do?" Hannibal asked, bored.

"I am the evil master of the bathroom!" Tolinator replied as evilly as possible "I use all sorts of toilet-related weapons to terrorize my enemies, observe" he said producing a plunger.

"Behold my Plunger of Doom, and watch as I…" he never got a chance to finish as he accidentally got the thing stuck to his face.

"Wait, wait, I can fix this!" he said, tugging at the plunger; in doing so, he tripped over his cape and landed on the table, smashing it.

"Almost…got…it" he said, finally yanking the plunger off "ta-da!"

His happiness was short lived upon finding that he had affixed it to Hannibal's face.

"Heh heh, sorry about that" he said, "I hope you won't hold this against me when you make your decision."

-----------------------------------

Control Freak: It's good to be back, huh buddy?

Motor Ed: I'll say bro, the band is back together. Like how Van Halen reunited with both David Lee Roth, & Sammy Hagar. That was like, monumental, seriously, cause those dudes had some serious beef with one another.

CF: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ed: You know what band should reunite next? Judas Priest. Those guys have not rocked out in I don't know how long, seriously.

CF: Anyway, in the next chapter, our new group is finally assembled. Who made the cut? You'll have to read and see.

Ed: So read and review bros (starts humming 'Breaking the Law').


	3. A Sucessful Test Run

Soon, all of the potential applicants (save for Camille) were gathered in the main room.

"Thank you all for coming back" Hannibal began "after much deliberation, I've decided to hire all of you."

"Hurray!" Tolinator exclaimed.

"Except for Tolinator" Hannibal replied "sorry, but we have no need for a toilet-themed villain" he said, "and not 'cause yer a klutz, although I will admit that did influence some of the decision. As for the rest of ya, congratulations, I know it seemed like some of you wouldn't get the job, but you were all selected for a very important reason."

"Because you understand that, though we may be weird looking villains, we have great dedication?" Beekeeper asked.

"No, it's because you're the only ones who showed up" Hannibal explained "so welcome to the Bean Brigade, dedicated ta helping me conquer the world."

"A pleasure to be here" Mather added "and may I say, I hope to 'add' to our group's many victories."

"Okay then" Hannibal replied, ignoring him, "let me introduce ya to the other members of our little band. Ya'll know Control Freak & Motor Ed, but there's two others that have been hanging around here."

Into the room came two figures; one a portly African teen with a gaudy costume, the other, an older Caucasian gent in a tuxedo.

"This here's Slipstream & Mad Jack" Hannibal explained "the latter is the reason I ain't floating around in a time vortex no more."

"I ran into Hannibal during one of my many trips through time" Mad Jack explained "we got to talking, and I liked the idea of having a team of super villains to assist me."

"Long story short, we set out ta reform the group" Hannibal added "and now that we're back, it's time ta for ya'll to learn my new evil plan."

He went over to a desk and grabbed a poster, then displayed it to the others; it featured two red headed teenagers with the caption "genius sisters invent perpetual motion machine."

"These are the Test sisters, Susan & Mary" Hannibal explained "they're only thirteen, but as you can see, they're scientific geniuses. I want you ta capture 'em, so I can use their genius ta help me take over the planet."

"What luck!" Beekeeper said, "I've had several run-ins with their brother. He's constantly kicked my bee-hind."

"Good, that means you can head this operation" Hannibal said, "now get going."

"One question bro, how are we supposed to get there, seriously?" Ed asked.

"I'd take you in my Mathmobile, but it only fits a few people" Mather said "and it's in the shop."

"It's too bad I'm not part of your little group" came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see Camille nearby, filing her nails. "'Cause I just happen to have a private jet, and if I was a group member, I'd totally be willing to let you guys use it."

"Can't she join boss, please?" CF begged.

"Fine, you're part of the team, for now" Hannibal said "now get to Porkbelly and get me those girls! Oh and Tolinator, get out of here."

As the other villains left towards the jet, Tolinator watched them in rage.

"So they don't think I'm good enough to join their little group huh?" he asked angrily "well I'll show them!"

-----

Soon the jet was loaded and on its' way to Porkbelly.

"This really is a wonderful jet" CF told Camille "almost as wonderful and beautiful as its' owner."

"I hope you're not hitting on me, 'cause I don't go out with nerds" she replied "I only date rich, handsome guys, or the occasionally brooding loner."

"I could be both for you baby" CF replied amorously.

"Ew!" Camille replied, and went off to another part of the jet.

"Hey man, what's going on in the bathroom?" Slipstream asked, "I've got a burrito that's coming up and I need in!"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and a mysterious figure emerged. "Hah, you guys thought you were going to leave me behind, didn't you?" Tolinator said.

"I thought you were rejected" Mather said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to prove I can be just as good as any of you" Tolinator replied "then maybe Mr. Bean will let me into the group!"

"Well it's too late to take him back now" Camille replied "I guess he can stay."

"Hurray!"

"But he'd better not touch anything. I don't want his germs all over my stuff."

-----

As the jet flew over the town of Porkbelly, its' denizens had no clue about the evil that would soon be upon them.

In fact, in one house, some major players in this drama were going about their day, unaware of what awaited them.

"Man I'm bored" Johnny Test whined to his dog Dukey.

"There's got to be something we can do" Dukey replied "how about we play video games?"

"Nah."

"Watch TV?"

"Nothing good is on"

"Um… read comics?"

"Read 'em all" Johnny replied "I know, let's see what new cool thing my sisters have invented."

"I don't know Johnny" Dukey said, "every time we mess with one of your sisters' inventions, it always ends up causing havoc and chaos."

"It's better than being bored" Johnny replied.

"Good point."

-----

The two made their way to the secret underground lab owned by Johnny's sisters.

"We're bored" Johnny said upon entering "do you guys have any cool stuff we can play with?"

"No" Susan replied "we make inventions that are designed to help the world, not to be used as toys by immature little kids. Now go away, we're testing our new super bouncy ball."

"If it works, we plan on selling it to the NBA" Mary added.

"Neat, let me try!" Johnny said, grabbing the ball.

"No!" his sisters yelled, but it was too late.

"Johnny's got the ball, he's heading down the court" he said "he shoots, and he scores!"

He tossed the ball, which ricocheted off a piece of equipment then continued to bounce around the lab, knocking things over.

"Um…oops" Johnny replied sheepishly.

Moments later, he and Dukey were shoved out of the lab.

"Jeez, like nobody ever accidentally released a super bouncy ball in their lab before" Johnny said, slightly miffed.

"Come on, let's go outside and play catch" Dukey said, "you don't have to worry about the ball hitting stuff out there. Except people's windows."

"Yeah okay" Johnny said, "I just wish something cool would happen."

-----

"Stupid Johnny" Susan said, as she and Mary cleaned up their lab "why can't he learn to leave our stuff alone?"

"He's a little kid, it's his nature" Mary replied.

"True, plus if he wasn't so curious, we'd never get him to volunteer for our experiments" Susan added.

"Yeah, there's that" Mary replied.

-----

As Dukey & Johnny played catch outside, they noticed a black van pull up next to the house.

"Hey, what's that, a moving van?" Dukey asked.

"I don't know, but I don't trust it" Johnny said "if spy movies have taught me anything, it's that mysterious black vans are always up to no good."

"Come on Johnny, life doesn't work like the movies" Dukey replied "if it did, then stuff would always be exploding."

Nearby, a tree exploded.

"Okay, that was an exception."

Meanwhile, the rear doors of the van opened and CF and Ed set down a large circular device.

"Wonder what that does?" Dukey mused, not noticing the villains taking positions on the other end of the vehicle.

In a few minutes, the device emitted a hologram of Gill, the handsome surfer dude who lived next door to the Tests.

"Something tells me this is not good" Dukey commented.

"I'll say, who'd want a hologram of Gill?" Johnny asked.

"Man, it is a wonderful day" the Gill hologram said "I wish there were two smart genius girls here for me to party with."

"Pfft, that would never…" Johnny said, before he was interrupted by the quick blur that rushed out of his house.

"We're here to party with you Gill" Susan said.

"That's right" Mary added, "we'd do anything for you."

"Hey, who's that cool dude" the real Gill asked from his hedges "he looks kind of familiar."

"Wait a minute. If you're Gill, then who's…" Susan began.

Mary held out her hand towards the other Gill, noticing as it went through. "A hologram" she said "I can't believe we were tricked by a hologram, albeit a very cute one."

"Grab them!" Beekeeper ordered, and before the girls could react, they were snatched by Slipstream & Ed.

"Ha ha ha, not so clever now, are you Test siblings?" he cackled.

"Hey, let my sisters go, you lousy excuse for a villain!" Johnny replied, as he and Dukey rushed to their aid.

"Back off Johnny Test, or face the wrath of my Honey blaster" Beekeeper warned, producing a striped gun with six barrels.

"Ooh, what a scary weapon" Johnny said mockingly "what's it going to do, shoot honey on me?"

An instant later, he and Dukey were covered in honey, courtesy of the weapon.

"I guess you were right" Dukey replied.

"Oh man, Beekeeper's never been this good before" Johnny said, as he struggled to get free of the honey.

"Yeah, I'm impressed" Dukey added.

"Farewell Johnny Test" Beekeeper said, as he got into the van "I won't 'bee' seeing you later" he added, and he cackled as the van and villains drove away with their hostages.

"Well his puns are still as lame as ever" Johnny said.

"Focus Johnny, your sisters were just kidnapped!" Dukey said, "we need to get out of this honey and save them!"

"Good idea" Johnny said "so…how do we do that?"

"Well it is honey, we could just eat it" Dukey suggested.

"Oh yeah."

"By the way, you don't have any toast we could have with this, do you?" Dukey asked.

------------------------------------

Control Freak: Have you heard about what's been going on with Captain America?

Motor Ed: I thought he died.

CF: He did, but they've taken his old sidekick Bucky, who they inexplicably brought back to life, and made him the new Cap. Plus he carries a gun.

Ed: That sounds pretty cool, it's better than that lame shield, seriously. So why are you bugging about it?

CF: I'm not, I'm actually quite happy. In fact, I have another idea for something Marvel can do to increase sales; kill off one of the X-Men. Preferably Cyclops, since no one likes him anyway.

Ed: I can't tell if you're joking or being totally serious. Anyway, in the next chapter, we encounter the heroes who will serve as our arch-enemies, seriously.

CF: Who'd be dumb enough to fight us? Stay tuned, and don't forget to…

Both: Read & Review!


	4. A Stroke of Luck

Soon the two were free and made their way into the lab.

"Any idea how we can rescue your sisters?" Dukey asked.

"Yup" Johnny replied "it's time to bring back Johnny X!"

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that" Dukey replied.

"Now, all we need to do is figure out which of these doohickeys gives me my Johnny X powers."

"Um, Johnny" Dukey said, "how are you going to activate the controls, Susan & Mary are gone, remember?"

"You can do it."

"Me? I don't know how to work that thing! I might accidentally fry you or something."

"Hmm, then we'll need to try something else" Johnny replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their van, the villains were celebrating their success.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off" Beekeeper said "and without any interference from that annoying Test kid."

"Yeah, the boss is going to be so happy with us" Tolinator added.

"Us? You're not even part of this group" Charmcaster commented "you just stowed away on the jet."

"I just want to be loved" Tolinator replied.

"I don't know what you bunch of losers are planning, but you won't get away with it" Susan said, as she sat tied up with Mary.

"That's what you think" Beekeeper bragged "soon you two will 'bee' helping us take over the world!"

"We'll never help you!"

"You will, once we…" Beekeeper paused "well, I'm not exactly sure how we're going to get you to help us, but we have a way…probably."

"According to my calculations, we'll be at the airport in exactly a half hour" Mather said "then, no one can stop us."

"Man, that's amazingly convenient" Tolinator added.

"A little too convenient, if you ask me" Mad Jack added from the driver's seat.

"How long have you been there?" Tolinator questioned.

"Since we started."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Johnny had figured out a way to get his superpowers.

"Let me see if I understand this" Dukey said, "you get bad grades in school, yet you can hook up a sophisticated system of ropes and pulleys?"

"What can I say, it's a gift" Johnny replied "enough talk, it's Johnny X time!"

He let go of the rope he was holding, causing a weight, attached to other end, to fall…mere inches from the machine.

"Whoops" Johnny said "guess I missed. Oh well, time for snack."

"Snack!" Dukey yelled "your sisters have been kidnapped by some evil villains, and the Beekeeper, and you want…on second thought, I am hungry."

Soon the two were in the kitchen eating a nutritious snack of sugary junk when the doorbell rang. Johnny rushed over and opened it, and saw a pair of costumed people standing on the stoop. Standing behind them, on the lawn, appeared to be about 4 more.

"Um, I think Halloween isn't 'till October" he said.

"We're not trick or treating, we're looking for the Test house" Lucky Girl explained.

"You found it."

"Good, we have received word that your sisters are in danger of being kidnapped and we've come to protect them."

"Too late, somebody already snatched 'em."

"What!" Lucky Girl yelled "oh that's just great!"

She turned to her companion "I told you we shouldn't have stopped at the 7-11!"

"Okay, in hindsight, that was a poor decision" Turtle Titan replied.

"Can we come in?" the girl asked "we have much to discuss."

"It's not going to be boring is it? 'Cause Johnny doesn't like boring."

"No, it won't be boring" Lucky Girl replied.

"Okay, mi casa es su casa, or whatever" Johnny said.

* * *

"So you guys are assistants to a team of heroes? Awesome!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yes, but on occasion we operate independently" Lucky Girl explained "and we fight crime as the Luck League!"

"Lucky Girl!"

"Turtle Titan!"

"Super Spud!"

"Dani Phantom!"

"And, introducing our two newest members, She-Bang and the Silver Shell" Lucky Girl added.

"How's it going?" She-Bang asked.

"Hey" Silver Shell added.

"Okay, so what brings you guys to Porkbelly?"

"We have recently learned about the reformation of an evil group known as the Bean Brigade" Lucky Girl began.

"They work for this totally narly bean dude" Turtle Titan explained "my bros and I tangled with them once, and we knocked bean salad into a time vortex, but I guess he escaped."

"He seeks to rule the world" Lucky Girl explained "and, since our allies are busy with their own problems, we've been commissioned to stop them."

"Neat!" Johnny replied "can I help? Can I please?"

"Sorry kid, but this is important hero business" Turtle Titan replied.

"But I am a hero, I'm Johnny X…or I would be if I could figure out how to work the doohickey in my sisters' lab."

"I guess we can use all the help we can get" Lucky Girl said, "one of you help him in the lab. But hurry, 'cause time is of the essence."

"It's time for the grand return of Johnny X, and his sidekick Super Dukey!" Johnny yelled happily as they headed toward the lab.

"Could I maybe sit this one out?" Dukey asked "I'm allergic to dying."

Soon Johnny & Dukey were transformed into their superhero forms.

Johnny X wore a blue bodysuit with light blue inner legs and a red radiation symbol on his chest, orange gloves and boots, and a light blue cape and cowl with an orange fin on top.

Dukey wore a grey suit with green gloves, boots, & cowl.

"Now to rescue my sisters!" Johnny X said dramatically "if I only knew how to do that."

Suddenly, a rocket crashed into the lawn of the Test house, and from it emerged a portly boy in a white jumpsuit, with lots of jewelry. Naturally, the crash led everyone to exit the house and see what the commotion was.

"Susan Test, I have come once again to win your love" Bling-Bling Boy said.

"She's not here, she was kidnapped by some villains" Johnny X explained.

"What! Someone has kidnapped my beloved Susan!" BBB said horrified "fear not, dear Susan, I, Bling-Bling Boy shall rescue you!"

"Who's this nutjob?" Turtle Titan asked.

"Just some crazy kid who has a big crush on my sister" Johnny explained "you get used to him after a while."

"Ah, here we go" BBB said happily "according to my Susan positioning device, or SPD, she is currently on the road, heading towards the Porkbelly airport."

"Wait, you have a device that tracks my sister's every location?" Johnny X asked "no offense dude, but you really need a life."

"We need to prevent the villains from escaping" Lucky Girl added "Dani, Silver Shell, you two fly ahead and create a roadblock to slow them down. We'll show up as soon as we can."

"No problem" Dani replied, as she and Silver Shell flew off.

"That girl in the belly shirt is pretty cute, don't you think?" Super Dukey asked Johnny.

"I guess" Johnny replied.

"Now, all we have to do is get some transportation" Lucky Girl added.

"You don't have transportation?" Johnny X asked, dumbfounded "then how'd you get here?"

"My brother Don flew us here in one of our jets" Turtle Titan explained "but then he had to go back to work on experiments and junk. We could call him and ask if he can pick us up."

"That would take too long" Lucky Girl said "we need something now."

"Excuse me, oddly costumed people, and Johnny" BBB said "but if you wish to help save Susan, you can borrow my rocket."

"Perfect" Turtle Titan said "um, you're not coming along, are you?"

"Of course, it is mine, after all."

"It's also wedged in the ground" Johnny X pointed out.

"Not to worry" BBB said, pulling a remote control from his pocket. He aimed it at the rocket and pushed the button. A pair of mechanical legs emerged from beneath the rocket and lifted its' nose from the dirt, then lowered it to the ground. The legs then retracted back into the fuselage.

"Neat" Turtle Titan commented.

"No time to argue" Lucky Girl said "Luck League, move out!"

"I still think we need a cooler battle cry" Turtle Titan lamented.

* * *

After a few minutes, the rocket was over the Bean Brigade's van.

"We're right on top of them" BBB said "I'll let you out and you can do whatever it is you do."

"And not a moment too soon" Turtle Titan replied "it's really cramped in here."

"I've never been this close to a dog's butt in my life" She-Bang commented.

"Speak for yourself lady, I'll have you know I've gotten a lot of compliments on this butt" Super Dukey replied.

"Okay, eww!" she replied.

Meanwhile, Bling-Bling positioned his rocket over the van and opened the hatch, allowing the heroes to jump down.

"Did you guys hear something on the roof?" Tolinator asked his teammates from inside.

"Probably just rain" CF replied.

"But it wasn't raining earlier" Tolinator said "in fact, I don't think it's raining now."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't important" Camille replied.

Back on the roof, the heroes were plotting their strategy "Okay, team, time for maneuver 22A" Lucky Girl said.

"Um, I think we should do maneuver 23B" Turtle Titan replied.

"Okay, we'll take a vote"

"Oooh, can me and Dukey vote?" Johnny X asked.

"Do you even know what our manuevers are?" Lucky Girl asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to vote on something" Dukey replied "so can I please?"

"Sure, why not" Lucky Girl said "all in favor of 22A?"

She, She-Bang and Dukey raised their hands, or paws.

"And all in favor of 23B?"

The other three raised their hands. "Looks like a tie" Lucky Girl said "and since I'm the leader and I have tie-breaking power, I vote we go with my choice."

"Man, all of our votes end in ties" Turtle Titan whined "we really need another member."

"We'll vote on that idea later" Lucky Girl said, "now take your positions."

* * *

Control Freak: The recent release of _Super Smash Brothers: Brawl _got me thinking. Why isn't there a Disney fighting game in the same vein?

Motor Ed: Probably 'cause it'd be too violent or whatever, seriously.

CF: But think about it, I mean, I know _Kingdom Hearts _tapped the Disney adventure market, but that dealt mainly with movie characters. There's a large untapped TV show base that would be perfect for a fighting game.

Ed: Explain dude.

CF: Wouldn't it be neat to have Kim Possible fight, say, Goliath from _Gargoyles. _Or have Stitch lock up with Buzz Lightyear? Plus with the tons of supporting character the various shows have, you'd have trophies up the wazoo.

Ed: That would be kind of neat, seriously. Don't if the big boys will ever make it a reality though.

CF: Well there's always hope. Anyway, in the last chapter, we engage in battle against the Luck League? Who come out victorious? To find out, you'll have just have to…

Both: Read and review!


	5. Luck vs Lame

Inside the van, the villains were enjoying their success. Suddenly, there was a knock at the side door.

"Pizza delivery" a voice called from outside.

"Did any of you guys order a pizza?" Beekeeper asked.

"I don't think so" Tolinator replied "but then, I do a lot of things I can't remember."

"How could they even deliver a pizza to us?" Charmcaster questioned "no one else knows we're here. And we're in a moving van!"

"All I know is, I am totally aching for some pie, seriously" Ed replied, approaching the door "any of you guys got change for a fifty?"

"Do not open those doors" Charmcaster ordered, but Ed ignored her and threw it open.

"Surprise dudes!" Turtle Titan said, swinging in and kicking Ed aside "did somebody order a butt kicking, with extra justice?"

"Sweet pizza metaphor" Super Spud added, as he too entered the van.

"Thanks, I was working on it before he opened the door."

"I don't know who you are, but you're about to 'bee' defeated" Beekeeper said, "get them!"

"Buzz off dude, and I mean that literally" Turtle Titan said, kicking the villain into Mather and CF.

Moments later, Lucky Girl & She-Bang entered the van by grabbing the rim of the roof and somersaulting inside.

"You!" Charmcaster exclaimed when she saw Lucky Girl.

"Oh terrific" Lucky Girl replied.

"You two know each other?" Turtle Titan wondered.

"Let's just say, we've met" Lucky Girl explained.

"Hey, you guys weren't planning on starting the party without us, were you?" Johnny X asked, as he and Super Dukey flew inside.

"Oh great, Test again" Beekeeper whined.

"Come on guys, we can take these losers" CF said to his fellow villains.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing" Turtle Titan added, as he rushed into the fray. Soon all the characters were fighting, or as well as they could fight in a van anyway.

"Dude who are you supposed to be, Numbar, the master of numbers or something?"

Super Spud asked Mather.

"I am the Mather, the mathematically Moriarty, and you, my mentally challenged friend, are about to see what I can 'add' to our little fight."

He pulled out a 4 and 7 and hurled them at the hero, who ducked, the projectiles then crashing into Control Freak.

"Watch where you're throwing those numbers, you idiot!" he yelled.

"My bad" Mather replied, before Super Spud knocked him down with a kick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani & the Silver Shell were in the middle of the road, waiting for the van to come by.

"So, what are we going to do about a roadblock?" Dani asked.

"No problem, when the van comes, I'll just stop it with my super-strength" Silver Shell explained.

"You can do that?"

"Well I've never tried it, but there's a first time for everything."

"If it's all the same, I think shooting out the tires is the way to go" Dani replied.

"Sure, if you want to do it the easy way" Silver Shell replied.

Just then, the van came into view; "it's showtime" Silver Shell said, waiting as the van inched forward. When it was mere inches from him, he put his arms out in front and began to push the van with all his might, causing all the occupants to spill towards the front.

"It's a little crammed in here" Turtle Titan said weakly, since a number of villains and his teammates were smushing him.

"Sorry" Silver Shell replied and dropped the front of the van, causing the occupants to spill out the back.

Dani then fired a pair of ghost blasts that took out the front tires.

"I told you I could do it" Silver Shell bragged.

"Yeah, yeah" Dani replied "come on, let's go help our friends."

* * *

The two flew over and immediately entered the fray.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be, another rip off of Iron Man?" Control Freak asked Silver Shell.

"The name's Silver Shell, remember it, because it will be the person who takes you down."

"I don't think so" CF said, aiming his remote at the hero. Suddenly, Sheldon found himself unable to control any of his suit's functions.

"Hey, what's going on here" Silver Shell asked.

"You're under my control now tin can" CF replied "so stop hitting yourself!"

Instantly, Silver Shell's left arm began to punch his head repeatedly.

"I am not enjoying this" he replied.

"And who the heck are you supposed to be, the Incredible Toilet Man?" She-Bang asked Tolinator.

"The name's Tolinator, remember it, 'cause it is your doom!" the lame villain replied proudly.

"Yeah, I don't think so" She-Bang replied.

She did several backflips over to where he was standing, dodged his punch, then kicked him in the gut and tossed him into the van.

"Man, I hope they're not all this easy" she said, "I was hoping for a challenge."

"Then try me" Beekeeper said "I should 'bee' challenging enough for you."

"Seriously, you guys are the lamest bunch of baddies ever" She-Bang replied, before she started flipping towards him.

However, Beekeeper used his Honey Blaster to coat the ground with honey, so when She-Bang's feet hit the ground following her flip, she began to slide forward.

"Give it up, muscular blonde man, or face the potato powers of Super Spud" the hero said, over in another part of the fight.

"No way am I giving up to some kid with French Fries on his head" Ed said, "besides, I'm not the one you should be worrying about, seriously."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Super Spud asked.

"Whoa! Look out!" She-Bang yelled.

Super Spud turned around, only to watch her crash into him sending both sprawling to the ground. Tolinator quickly approached them and wrapped them up with toilet paper.

"You have got to be kidding" She-Bang said angrily.

"At least it's nice and soft" Super Spud replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above the van, Dani encountered the Box Ghost.

"What is this? A tiny female version of my ghost boy nemesis?" Box Ghost asked "but how can such a thing be?"

"Hey, I know you" Dani said, "you're that lame ghost that controls boxes."

"The Box Ghost is not lame" Box Ghost replied, "I am master of all square containers, regardless of the contents. Fear me, and my box powers, for…" he never finished as Dani felled him with a ghost ray.

"Man, he is lame" she commented.

She didn't get a chance to do anything else, as she was blasted from behind by Charmcaster. Almost immediately, Lucky Girl tackled her nemesis.

"I figured you'd be involved in this" she told Charmcaster, "well I've got you now!"

"Actually, we've got you" Charmcaster said, smirking.

Almost immediately, a rope of some sort, wrapped around Lucky Girl and pulled her backwards. She slammed into something hard and when she looked behind her, was surprised to find herself lashed to Turtle Titan.

"Sorry boss lady, that fat guy took control of my grappling hook" he explained "who knew he could do that?"

"You villains won't get away with this!" Lucky Girl said "we may be down, but we'll still stop you!"

"I doubt that" CF replied.

"Face it, you guys couldn't cut the honey" Beekeeper replied "now, we'll just bee taking the girls and…"

"Not so fast evildoers!" Johnny X's voice rang out from nearby.

The Bean Brigade looked up to see Johnny X & Super Dukey flying nearby.

"Forget about us?" Johnny X asked.

"We purposely waited till the last minute to save the day, you know, to increase the drama" Dukey explained.

"You're too late" CF told him "we've taken care of your allies and now we'll take care of…" he was interrupted when Johnny X toasted him with a power poot, melting his remote in the process.

"Fiery farts? And I thought my powers were bad" Tolinator replied.

Instantly, Silver Shell regained control of himself, and the grappling hook fell away from Lucky Girl and Turtle Titan. Dukey then used his shpeshifting powers to turn into a lobster and cut the toilet paper free from She-Bang & Super Spud.

"Okay Super Dukey, let's take care of these guys" Johnny X said.

"Whatever gets us home quicker" the dog replied.

Dukey used his shape changing skills and turned into a rhino, chasing several of the Bean Brigade members back into the van. The Luck League soon joined the party.

"So long!" Gwen said, as she tossed Charmcaster into the van.

"Adios" Super Spud said, moments before She-Bang flipped over him and kicked Beekeeper into the van.

"Arrivederci" Dani added, as she chased away Box Ghost with her power blasts.

"What they said" Turtle Titan added, hooking Motor Ed with his grappling hook and tossing him into the van.

"Well I guess that's everybody" Lucky Girl replied. Moments later, the heroes found themselves trapped in a tornado, compliments of Slipstream "or not."

"Neat trick, I can do the same thing" Johnny X interrupted "hurricane hands!" he shouted, transforming his hands into tornadoes and blowing the villain back into the van.

Once all the villains were secure, Johnny X used the move to hurl it into the stratosphere.

"Looks like the Bean Brigade is blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew off.

Dukey, meanwhile, turned into a lobster and used his claws to free Susan & Mary from their bonds.

"Thanks for coming to save us" Susan said, "I guess we won't yell at you as much when you mess with our stuff from now on."

"That's all I ask" Johnny X replied.

"Well the villains got away, unintentionally, but at least we saved the day" Lucky Girl said, "so I guess things are wrapped up here."

"Not quite" said a familiar voice; everyone turned and saw Lucky Girl standing mere feet from them.

"What the? Don't tell me this one of those clone things?" Dukey yelled.

"Hey, who do you think you are, you imposter?" Lucky Girl yelled.

"I'm not the imposter, you're the imposter!" Lucky Girl II yelled back.

"Um, do you guys see more than one boss lady?" TT asked.

The others nodded their heads in agreement; "good, I thought I was the only one."

"How do we tell them apart?" She-Bang asked.

"I know, let's ask them a question only the real Lucky Girl would know" Super Spud suggested "hey Lucky Girls. What is the name of your annoying cousin."

"It's Ben, duh" the first one said.

"Ben" the other replied.

"Hmm, this may be harder than I thought" Super Spud replied.

"You idiot, you need to ask a more complex question!" She-Bang chided him.

"Well excuse me for starting out simple!" Super Spud yelled.

"Hey, I've got it, Dukey can sniff out the real one, can't you boy?" Johnny X asked.

"I sure can Johnny" Dukey replied "I'll sniff out the real one, now problem, just you…cat!"

The dog noticed a hairless cat over by the villains' van and quickly gave chase. One of the Lucky Girls noticed and turned to yell at him.

"You leave my little Debutante alone, you mongrel!" she yelled, before realizing her mistake.

"That's the imposter" the Luck League said, and TT quickly grabbed her with his grapple, where she revealed herself as Camille.

"Paris Hilton is working with the bad guys?" TT asked amazed, "I should've guessed!"

"I'm not Paris you idiot!" Camille replied.

"Really? 'Cause you look like…"

"I know, but I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, whatever."

Dukey chased Debutante over to her master, where she quickly got back into Camille's large purse.

"Okay, **now** things are wrapped up" Lucky Girl added.

"Once again, another group of evildoers is defeated by Johnny X and his faithful sidekick Super Dukey!" Johnny X said heroically.

"Hey Johnny, didn't you say earlier that you thought the girl with the belly shirt was cute?" Dukey asked.

"No…that is, I don't remember saying it" Johnny X replied nervously.

"I do" Dukey said "Johnny likes a girl, Johnny likes a girl!" he sang mockingly.

His singing was interrupted by a flaming projectile that landed mere inches from him. He ran off screaming as Johnny X chased him around the empty lot, trying to blast him with a power poot.

"Stand still so I can poot you!" he yelled.

"No way!"

The Luck League and the Test sisters simply stood by and watched the extremely embarrassing display.

"The sad thing is, they saved us" Lucky Girl replied.

* * *

While the heroes were occupied with that distraction, the Bean Brigade members hightailed it out of Porkbelly, thanks to a bizarre streak of luck.

"How lucky for us that our van ended up right outside the airport" Beekeeper said, as the villains headed home in Camille's private jet.

"I'll say, that's the luckiest thing that's happened to us so far" Tolinator added.

"Do you guys think it's wrong that we're escaping in Camille's private jet, but we left her behind to get caught?" CF asked.

"No, because we need a scapegoat for when Hannibal asks us why we failed" Charmcaster explained "besides, I don't think we were ever going to make her a member anyway. We were just using her for her jet."

"Speaking of the jet, who's flying this thing anyway?" Slipstream asked.

Control Freak & Tolinator went to the cockpit and found the man they knew as Mad Jack at the controls.

"Where the heck have you been?" CF asked angrily "we could've used your help out there!"

"I'm not the fighting type" Mad Jack explained "I'm more the 'sit back and let others do the work' kind of guy."

"If you can't fight, why are you in the group then?" Tolinator asked.

"Because I helped Hannibal get out of the time vortex he was trapped in" Jack explained "now get in the back, I can't fly with all these distractions."

The two villains returned to the back and their teammates.

"Well, who's up there?" Ed asked.

"That time controlling weirdo" CF replied, "he thinks just because he helped Hannibal out of a jam he can skip out on the work."

"So, with Camille gone, do you guys think there might be a spot in the group for me then?" Tolinator asked.

"I dunno bro, you're super lame, seriously" Ed replied.

"But I think we can multiply your chances of joining" Mather said, "it'll be as easy as 'pi'."

"Okay, the math puns weren't funny before and they're not funny now" Charmcaster said, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Test family returned to their home with the Luck League, compliments of Bling-Bling's rocket.

"Thanks for the help, Eugene" Susan said, after everyone had exited.

"You can thank me properly by giving me a little kiss" Bling-Bling replied, puckering up his lips.

"Kiss this!" Susan shouted, shoving him back into the rocket. Then she fiddled with the control panel and closed the door, watching as he rocketed off.

"Thanks for helping me rescue my sisters" Johnny told them.

"No problem little flame haired kid" Turtle Titan replied,

"Oh, and Dani, Dukey was lying when he said I thought you were cute" Johnny explained "the truth is, I don't even like girls."

"That's okay, you're not my type anyway" Dani replied.

"Gee thanks."

"Will we ever see you again?" Mary asked.

"Of course" Lucky Girl replied "if you ever need any help, just let us know."

"You can contact us with the Luck Signal!" Turtle Titan added "quick, to the Luckmobile!"

"I keep telling you we don't have any of those things!" Lucky Girl yelled as they headed off.

"Well, this has been an eventful day" Susan said.

"Eh, no more so than usual" Johnny replied "and now I'm bored again."

"What luck, because we have just the thing to help with that; an experiment" Mary said.

"All right!" Johnny yelled, as he rushed back into the house.

"Here we go again" Dukey whined.

* * *

Later, back at the Bean Brigade's secret lair, Hannibal was receiving the news of what happened.

"I'm not pleased that ya failed to nab the Test girls" he said, "but I am happy to hear that Camille is no longer with us. Now we can recruit another member, one who actually has powers we can use."

"How about me?" Tolinator suggested.

"I meant in addition to you" Hannibal explained.

"So…does this mean I'm in?"

"I guess" Hannibal said "just don't stick plungers on anyone's face."

"Can do."

"Now, to find a new recruit, I'm sending you somewhere that's lousy with super villains."

He then took a knife from a nearby table and stabbed it into part of a map also on the table. "A place called Miracle City."

* * *

Next Time:

Hoping to recruit a new member, several of the BB travel to Miracle City to recruit one of the city's local villains. Meanwhile, Manny Rivera runs afoul of the villains, but will he fight them, or join them? You'll have to find out when you read the next Bean Brigade adventure "El Tigre by the Tail."


End file.
